Gaara Vs Jiraiya
by NotQuiteHuman01
Summary: Just a fight I wanted to see, OneShot, Enjoy!


Fight 1

Gaara Vs Jiraiya

The light midsummer wind whistled through the arena, the trees rusting in the breeze while the long shadows cast by the evening sun danced across the dry ground. The area set aside for the fight was about the size of a football pitch, reminiscent of the battlefield that housed the Chunin exams many had gathered together to watch the battle.

The first fighter to enter the arena was an older Shinobi, his long white hair fluttered in his breeze and he had a very relaxed air. His red clothing and unique appearance made him easy to recognise, the crowd hushed in anticipation, the legendary Sanin Jiraiya had arrived.

A second fighter entered from the other end of the arena, he was younger than his opponent was but no less striking. His hair was blood red and he bore a crimson tattoo above his left eye, he had no eyebrows and dark rings were visible around his eyes. An equally renowned Shinobi, Gaara the Kazekage.

Jiraiya eyed his opponent with interest, "Certainly young for a Kazekage." He remarked casually to no one in particular, "you must be strong to have risen so high"

Gaara was silent for a moment, "I have nothing but the deepest respect for you." he said "but I have the reputation of the sand to consider so I'm afraid I will not hold back any of my strength."

Jiraiya nodded, "I have my own reputation to worry about" he replied "so I to will not hold back."

High above them in the stands sat the organisers of the fights, two mysterious figures who had gathered all of the lords they could in order to tempt the Shinobi villages into showcasing the strongest of their Ninja. The two of them were heavily cloaked and their identity was a mystery, watching the exchange bellow one of the two leant over to whisper into the ear of the other.

The referee glanced at both fighters, nodded, took a step back and in a booming voice cried. "Begin!"

Gaara chose wisely not to attack first as he was being faced with a more experienced opponent, while Jiraiya decided to probe Gaara's defences and get a better read on hiss strengths. Nimbly he jumped backwards and his hands flashed through a series of hand signals, as he finished the last hand signal and activated the Jutsu he cried 'Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!'

Gaara's sand circled around him forming a detached moving shield as his pupils dashed from left to right looking for the attack, however too late he saw the mud gathered around his ankles as Jiraiya's Jutsu took effect and he started to sink. Jiraiya smirked in premature celebration as he watched Gaara sink down to his waist, but Gaara returned the smirk and was suddenly sucked into the bog.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise before searching franticly for his opponent, just barely he dodged Gaara's whipping sand as he rose from the ground behind Jiraiya. Jiraiya flipped backwards to avoid the flailing sand before skidding along the ground and landing on all fours a good distance away, his hands flashed through more hand signals with the speed and precision of an elite Sanin as he began his next attack.

'Fire Release: Flame Bullet' Jiraiya's next Jutsu was met by a wall of sand that the flaming balls of oil hadn't the power to break, however unwilling to make such a fool of himself a second time Jiraiya started the hand signs for another Jutsu. As Gaara's sand dissipated slightly Jiraiya summoned five Shadow Clones, Gaara quickly lashed out at the clones but they scattered and went for a five pronged attack.

Gaara staggered backwards as Shuriken and Kunai flew at him from five directions and he struggled under the weight of the assault, finally Gaara spun the sand whirling around him in a scouring vortex that sent Jiraiya and his clones flying. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw all five Jiraiya's disappear, he had lost sight of the real Jiraiya.

'Rasengan!' the real Jiraiya burst from his hiding place and towards Gaara with the swirling ball of Chakra in his hand, thrusting his hand forward he smashed the Rasengan into Gaara's sand shield and the two of them were blown apart by the volatile Chakra. Even as Jiraiya was sent flying through the air he started forming more hand signs, sending another 'Flame Bullet' at Gaara as he tumbled through the air.

Jiraiya landed softly on both feet while Gaara crashed to the ground in an explosion of dust, Jiraiya already planning his next move formed the hand signals for his next Jutsu. Shouting 'Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind' as he unleashed a Jutsu the ensnared Gaara with his sand all around him, even as Gaara climbed to his feet the great mouth closed around him isolating his from his sand.

"You are separated from your sand Lord Kazekage" said Jiraiya somewhat smugly, "please surrender or I will have to knock you out."

Gaara shook his head weakly, "you underestimate my sand" he replied holding out one open hand. "Sand Coffin!" he cried clenching the fist.

Jiraiya cried out in alarm as the toads mouth shuddered under the force, diving out of the way just in time as the sand tore through the roof of the toad's mouth before Jiraiya jumped out of its open jaws. Even as he jumped clear the sand chased Jiraiya, lashing out at him with lightning fast speed that he barely avoided as he prepared his next much larger attack.

Turning to face the sand Jiraiya cried 'Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!' using the more powerful counterpart to his previous attack in order to by him some time, forming more hand signals he used his next Jutsu 'Summoning Jutsu' a thick cloud of white smoke appearing beneath him as he was lifted up by Gamakichi.

"Hey Jiraiya" said Gamakichi jumping clear of a lashing sand attack with Jiraiya still on his back, "Why'd you go and summon me?"

"I need your help" said Jiraiya, "I'll attack Gaara and give you a chance to get behind him. Then you need to hit him with some oil and hold him until I summon your father, I need you to convince him to fight Gaara with me… please."

Gaara interrupted them with a sand attack, throwing all his sand at them. Gamakichi dived sideways to avoid the crashing wave of sand before glowering at Jiraiya, "Fine I'll help you" he said "since it doesn't look like you're gonna unsummon me and this guy means business!"

Nodding at Gamakichi Jiraiya ran towards Gaara, cart wheeling sideways to avoid a tentacle of sand before pivoting on his hand and kicking towards Gaara. Gaara's sand blocked the attack but Jiraiya kicked away from the sand throwing a Kunai as he did, landing on his feet Jiraiya formed the hand signs for his 'Flame Bullet' and firing a volley of Flame Bullets at Gaara.

"Gamakichi now!" Jiraiya shouted as Gaara's sand blocked the fire bullets, Gamakichi spat a sea of oil at Gaara. Gaara's sand shot upwards to block the oil and it seeped into the sand, Jiraiya's hands flashed through the summoning signs as Gaara tried to manipulate his sand.

White smoke exploded under Jiraiya as Gamabunta appeared beneath him, Gamakichi clung to Gaara as he tried to move his sand but the Chakra infused Oil prevented him from doing so. Gamabunta glanced around confused before recognising Jiraiya, Gamakichi shouted at his father to help as more of Gaara's sand attacked him.

"You owe me for this Jiraiya!" Gamabunta shouted taking a deep breath, "Gamakichi get out of the way!" with a roar he shot fire at Gaara, the consuming flames burning everything nearby except Gamakichi who got clear just in time.

The crowd went silent and it was clear they all thought it was over, then the flames cleared and Gaara was revealed once again covered in a sand shield. "Oil is flammable I'm afraid, but I sincerely doubt this is the limit of the legendary Sanin."

"Too right" Said Jiraiya from on top of Gamabunta, suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Rasengan!" shouted a voice behind Gaara.

Gaara spun and the sand shield rose but too slow, the shield exploded and Gaara was sent tumbling backwards. His sand scattered everywhere as he skidded to a halt, before he could stand Gamabunt pressed his foot on his prone form.

"It's over Gaara" Said Jiraiya striding over to him, "before you can gather your sand Gamabunta will crush you. You fought well but it's over"


End file.
